A driver of a vehicle has a varying workload depending on a variety of factors, including traffic, speed, weather and road conditions, etc. The driving task requires the driver to perform several tasks simultaneously to operate the vehicle. Additional tasks can increase the demands on the driver to the point where an additional task may result in overload which may reduce overall performance.
It is known to monitor the physiological parameters of the driver to determine driver alertness. However, measuring physiological parameters alone does not directly assess the workload on the driver. A situation could arise whereby, although the driver is alert, their workload is excessive and their performance is impaired. The provision of Advanced Driver Assistance Features (ADAS) and In-Vehicle Information System (IVIS), such as Personal Nomadic Devices (PND), can further increase the workload on the driver.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention may provide a method, a system, a vehicle or a computer program which improves over the prior art arrangements. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.